fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Takahiro
Takahiro is the real life name of the Game Master Masamune and also Illusionist Owl's or Kohaku's father Overview He's the lead programmer that is involve in FFW and is also the Game Master of the Japanese server, to make sure that everything is running smoothly. Besides that he's a laid back father that dotes on his only daughter and likes appearing like a normal person with no reputation to just enjoy everything around him. Appearance Being one of the younger members of the board of FFW, he still has his natural black hair with only a few grey hairs but he's in relatively good shape so he looks younger then he actually is, doesn't help with his personality either. His black hair is short that stops at the base of his neck with bangs that slightly brush against the top of his eyes. He'll wear suits when he has to but he'll just usually wear a nice dress shirt and black pants. Personality He's very calm man usually, tends to get excited when talking about his programs. Though he can get irriated just as easily when some of the older CEOs don't like him since he's much younger and already in a high position, can have a sharp wit and tongue when dealing with them. Background Takahiro was raised high middle class family, they had more then most people but weren't considered that 'influential'. Instead of becoming a docter or something important as his parents wished he spent his time discovering the joys of electronics and video games through another family member that would build computers for others. It was through this training and influence that he took to not only playing video games but researching and studying the process, time, planning that went into such a creation. It wasn't until he was about twenty five he had already finished his college and had moved out with his wife, as he worked with his Uncle that supported him through his endevours unlike his parents. Takahiro had completed his first game that he had made it for the PC since that was the easiset system for him to work with his Uncle had a few friends that were programmers themselves and let them borrow a copy of the game and they were thrilled as they loved the uniqness of the game and even went and talked with Takahiro to take it to one of the companies they worked for to mass produce it. Needless to say it was a brilliant success as the game had been Takahiro's pride project since the middle of his high school and throughout college. His career had skyrocketed as he and his wife moved into a new home that was surprisingly better then his old home, this didn't stop him to create something better, though he did go through a bit of hiatus when he lost his wife and other daughter and was determined to make sure his only daughter was safe before he started his work again. He was more determined then ever to make sure that his daughter had everything she needed, and thus ended up creating a unique program that lead to him becoming a CEO at FFW when he was approached by one of the sponsers whent hey took and avid interest in his programming. After that and alot of convicing from his old friend Makeru, he decided to go traveling when Kohaku was old enough that she'd be okay with Makeru taking care of her, but that doesn't stop him from caling nearly every day to check on her. Real vs. FFW Selves His real self tends to bit more scathing and silver tongued then his online persona, though he can be the same online when something truely pisses him off though he tends to be a bit more laid back online as well. Abilities Computer Programing/Game Creating: Even though he has a successful company and is part of the company that makes FFW, he still makes his own programs and has several beta games to be tested when he feels they're ready. Artistic Skills:''' '''Is an accomplished artist and even contributes in the art in the games he makes, always carries around a small sketch book or ends up doodling during boring meetings on spare sheets of paper. Trivia *Being a Video game creator he's been collecting alot of games over the years to study them and has a vast collection of old classic games to recent big hits in stores. *Can actually get away in playing video games on hours on end to get inspiriation and learn from the games creator *Sometimes has a tendency to skip meals when he's working *May have some affection for his boss Hikari